We'll Do This Together
by Mystikwriter
Summary: Allison is willing to test the waters to see where this will take them.


Allison is waiting on the bed when Scott steps out of the bathroom, wet hair clinging to his forehead, hand clutching his towel closed around his hips. She shifts her weight, heart beating a little too fast at her neck and throat. "Hey," she whispers, her smile a nervous stretch of lips, fingers plucking at the comforter since she can't seem to stop moving.

"Hey," Scott whispers back, and he manages a smile too, just as nervous, but there's heat there, which makes it a little easier to breathe.

She meets him on the edge of the bed, up on her knees, the over large t-shirt brushing at the tops of her thighs as she reaches for him. Her hands catch his hips, fingers curling into the soft warmth of the towel, thumbs stroking the shower damp skin where she can reach. She leans forward until she can rest her forehead on his chest, huffing out a breath that's half laugh. "I'm nervous."

"Me too," Scott admits, and his hands are in her hair, drawing her head back so she can see his smile. "But I want to do this."

"So do I." Allison pushes up to steal his mouth in kiss, gets a little lost in the press of lips and tongue, the slick edge of his teeth. She pushes at the towel until there's a soft thump and an endless press of warm skin beneath her hands. Easing back she tugs him onto the bed, smiling against his mouth when he goes willingly.

She can smell his shampoo, light and almost fruity, probably something Melissa brought home from the store. His hair is cool and wet between her fingers as she takes control of the kiss, her tongue thrusting between his lips until he grips at her hips with a low growl of desperation. It doesn't take long for his hands to start tugging up the hem of her shirt, and the drag of air against her thighs is cool, making her fingers tighten.

The need for air forces them to break the kiss. Allison shivers where Scott's hands drag warm and heavy against her thighs. "You ready?"

Scott's throat constricts as he swallows. He nods, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Yeah. Totally."

Allison gives him a look, eyebrow lifting towards her hair line.

He grins, shoulders rolling in a flex of muscle and bone that Allison can't help but appreciate. "Hey, I said I was nervous."

Allison can't help smiling and she leans up to kiss him again, a soft press of lips, before pulling back. "Nothing wrong with that." She considers the tousled blankets before biting her bottom lip. "How did you want to do this? On your stomach, on your back..." She trails off, feeling heat crawl up her neck and cheeks. Which is really annoying since she wanted to at least look like she knew what she was doing. For Scott if anything. She was the one to suggest it after all.

Scott runs his fingers through his hair, flicking water in all directions. "Uh, I don't really know." At least Allison isn't the only one blushing. Scott licks his lips. "What do you think?"

She wants to say that it's up to him, whatever makes him comfortable, but what comes out is, "On your back. I want to see your face."

The look Scott gives her leaves her breathless, and while his eyes don't flare gold she feels like it's a close thing. She knows he can smell her desire, the image of him on his back where she can measure the play of emotion across his face filling her with anticipation. He makes an aborted motion to reach for her, but stops and shakes his head as if to shake the urge of out his head.

"I can do that." The mattress dips as Scott settles onto his back, a long sprawl of warm muscle that makes her itch to climb on top of him. Maybe later.

Allison's considering the logistics of what they're trying to do when she realizes there might be a slight problem. She frowns for a second, then crawls up the bed, leaning over Scott to snag one of his pillows. "Here, lift up your hips." She slides the pillow into place, then nods. "Now it won't be at such a weird angle."

She leans back on her heels, biting her lip again, nerves fizzing gently in the pit of her stomach. It's fine, she can do this, she wants to do this.

It's Scott's turn to pluck at the bedding. "Did you bring the stuff?" He's forced to clear his throat when the words catch, and a blush spreads across his shoulders and up his neck to his cheeks.

"Oh! Yes, of course." She reaches for the bedside table and grabs the small bottle of lube. Her hands start to shake and she takes a deep breath to steady herself, aroused and nervous in equal measure. Bottle in hand, she crawls back to the food of the bed, slides over one of his legs. She smiles when he bends his knees to make room for her.

"Okay so, if I do anything you don't like, or if something doesn't feel comfortable, you need to let me know."

"It'll be fine," Scott says, but he's taking deep breaths too and Allison can feel it, the nervous energy in the room, and if she were to look carefully she imagines she would see a glimmer of gold in his eyes.

"I'm sure it will be too." She smiles, welcoming her exasperation with him if only so it makes her feel a little more in control, that this isn't as big a deal as they're making it. "Promise that if you don't like something though, you'll tell me."

Scott huffs. "Okay, yes, I will tell you."

Allison nods her head and thumbs open the lube. The small crack as it opens is loud and she has to bite back a grin at how awkward it feels. Not uncomfortable, just unsure, but she's willing to test the waters and see where this will take them.

Lubing up one finger she braces her hand on Scott's knee, the other carefully trailing down beneath his balls to investigate the small opening. Scott sucks in a surprised breath at the first touch of her finger, and she watches his face as she drags her finger back and forth. She goes slow, casually pressing in a little before going back to circling.

When she decides to press for more she adds more lube to her finger, her own breath loud in her ears. She presses her finger inside and it's hard to breath with the too warm skin and the hot clench of muscle around the tip of her finger. Scott swallows, eyes now closed, and Allison bites her lips, doesn't look away from his face as she wiggles the tip of her finger.

His eyes shoot open and he lets out a half grunt, is unable to keep from shifting his hips.

"Did that hurt?" Allison asks, fingers tight on his knee, ready to pull back if he gives the word. She hopes he doesn't because this is something she thinks she can get addicted to, enjoys seeing Scott splayed out in front of her, cock hard and squirming on her finger.

"No." Scott's voice sounds strangled and he tries to clear his throat. "No, keep going."

Allison smiles and presses a kiss to the inside of his knee. "Okay."


End file.
